


Areas of Expertise [Podfic]

by aethel



Category: due South
Genre: Gen, My First Podfic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-18
Updated: 2009-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22073893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel
Summary: podfic of the fic by liviapenn
Kudos: 1





	Areas of Expertise [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Areas of expertise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/123715) by [Liviapenn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liviapenn/pseuds/Liviapenn). 



  


### Details

  * **Length:** 4:17 minutes
  * **File type:** MP3 (4 MB)



### Downloads

  * [Audiofic Archive](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/areas-of-expertise)
  * [MediaFire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/8dj8k3jdmcv2pru/livia_-_areas_of_expertise_-_final_version.mp3/file)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_Areas of expertise_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/123715)
  * **Author:** liviapenn
  * **Reader:** aethel



**Author's Note:**

> My first ever podfic! Which I posted to my personal livejournal and was hosted only on the audiofic archive. I have now uploaded it to MediaFire for the curious.


End file.
